1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to structures for supporting cards, signs, and the like, and, more particularly, to display devices for mounting display cards or signs, and the like.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Stores, restaurants, and other commercial establishments commonly use display signs, cards, or other such indicia to identify goods or services, to indicate the prices of goods or services, or to otherwise draw the attention of consumers. Typically, display cards or signs are made of paper, cardboard, or plastic, and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Often, the display card or sign must be periodically changed to reflect changes in merchandise or services, prices, or other such information. Various types of card or sign mounting devices have been used in the past to support indicia on a stand of some sort. One such sign support is shown, for example, in Hardy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,963, which discloses an apparatus for releaseably attaching a sign to a display stand.